


In the Middle

by Nelmara



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dizzie, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelmara/pseuds/Nelmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie wants Darcy to account for how he ever fell in love with her. Just a little ficlet, set after all is resolved and (very) loosely based on a conversation between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy near the end of P&P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

“How on earth did you ever fall in love with me?” Lizzie asked suddenly.

She and Darcy were settled together on his couch; she leaned comfortably into him, his arm around her shoulder, her legs curled up. They had plans to stay in and watch a movie together.

He didn’t answer. She titled her head back to get a view of his face, which showed a slight frown and furrowed brow. He was trying to formulate an answer.

“That tough of a question, huh?”

“Honestly, I can’t explain where or how it began. I was in the middle before I knew it was happening.”

“Well, I think we can rule out love at first sight.” She smirked.

His frown deepened, and his eyes dropped to his lap. “Lizzie …”

She saw she had hit a nerve and instantly did her best to reassure him, patting his leg. “Hey … it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m only teasing. Neither one of us was in top form at that wedding, you know.”

He looked at her, embarrassed and a little shy. “I just want you to understand—I was a fool, and I know it now. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and the fact that I didn’t see it then must mean I was blind.”

At this, Lizzie smiled, leaned up, and kissed him gently. “Thank you.” Leaning her head back on his arm, she went on. “That still doesn’t account for how you could have fallen in love with me, though. How does a guy start to like someone who is perpetually rude to him?”

“You weren’t so much rude as challenging. When you and Jane were staying at Netherfield, it seemed as though everyone else was so determined to be agreeable, to avoid conflict. I appreciated the fact that you were clearly intelligent, had well-thought-out opinions on things, and weren’t afraid to give them, even if it meant a debate.”

Putting on just a hint of the southern drawl she used when imitating her mother, Lizzie cried, “Why, Mr. Darcy, are you saying you admired me for my brains?”

“Well, they are incredibly sexy,” he said, his voice deepening.

At this, she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again, with more vigor than before. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, and she soon found herself sitting in his lap. When they finally broke apart, she gasped a bit and said, “We should probably start the movie.”

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, as if he would prefer to never let go. “Lizzie, you are brilliant and beautiful, passionate and joyful, and it only took a little time spent in your company for all of that to become obvious. Once I saw you for who you were, I couldn’t help but love you.”

They never did get around to watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Those crazy kids. I sit them down to talk about their relationship, and all they want to do is make out. ;)


End file.
